Jeffy (SuperMarioLogan)
Jeffy François, also known by his known name''' Jeffy Jeffy', or simply '''Jeffy',' '''is a main character of SuperMarioLogan. Although he is not as nice a character as some may imagine - in fact throughout the course of the series, Jeffy appears to be very contested that everyone hated or get too annoyed: often this is due to his stupidity, but there have been times when Jeffy sometimes started off acting as an antagonist by torturing Mario while Mario gets annoyed and frustrated with him in every video that they appear in together, even though he could get rid of him. People have even suggested that Jeffy should go back with his real parents in a future SML video, getting rid of him permanently (a few have gone even far as to suggest killing him off). Despite his negative reception received so far, other fans have argued that Jeffy's negative reception is mostly due to Jeffy's Bad Word!, in particular, which has gone on to become of the most infamous and controversial SML Movies to date. They essentially argue that ever since the release of this controversial episode, that they automatically reject any episode that has Jeffy in it at all: for example, many fans point out that Jeffy haters complained about Rosalina's Parents! for having Jeffy in it, despite the fact that Jeffy only had about one minute of screen time and was not even the main focus of the episode. Many SML fans have also hated Jeffy from Locked Out, it soon became the most disliked video of all time. This makes the two most disliked videos of Jeffy. Personality Jeffy has a tendency to put pencils in his nose and spank his diaper often. He is the adopted son of Mario, whom he calls "Daddy", and his enthusiastic girlfriend Rosalina, whom he calls "Mommy". He is not the brightest of the bunch. When he is called a "bad boy," he tends to throw a tantrum by throwing his head onto any surface, but calms down when he is called a "good boy." His parents delivered him to Mario because his mom did not want to look after him (according to Jeffy). Junior and Joseph think that he's awesome after surviving a game of Russian Roulette once and Rosalina is more loving and caring towards him. Rosalina also acts like a motherly figure to Jeffy. Jeffy, however, has been shown to act smart, but in a dumb way at times, such as in "Jeffy's Homework!", when he reasoned that 8-4=8, since they are taking 4 out of the equation, even going on a profanity-laced rant. Later, in "Jeffy's Bedtime!", he called the nameless tall character in ''Green Eggs and Ham a liar, since the character claimed that he liked the green eggs and ham, but the illustration clearly shows that he didn't eat the ham at all. He used to live at 7 before being dropped off at Mario's door. Jeffy also tends to poop his pants a lot. While there's no doubt that he's retarded, it's implied that Jeffy is not as handicapped as he lets on, and that he may be self aware enough to be a brat. For example, in "First Day Of School! ", he was smart enough to tell the teacher off for assigning a 10 page paper that was due the next day (though he got a note sent home for doing so). He has also shown a bratty side, even more so than Junior, as seen in "Jeffy's Bedtime!", where he demands that Mario and Rosalina make him green eggs and ham, in "Jeffy Gets Potty Trained!", when he demands that Rosalina give him marshmallows instead of peas, in "The Hitman!", where he wanted Jello after Mario gave him green beans, and he refused to eat his nuggets because he wasn't given 20 toys and threw them away, and finally in "Locked Out", where he demanded for chocolate cake, cried when Mario didn't give him chocolate cake and locked Mario out just so he could teabag Mario's plate of cake. He also flips his desk in "First Day Of School!" because the teacher assigned a 10 page essay that was due the next day and cusses (mostly the F-word) at Jackie Chu. Jeffy sometimes seems to be a prankster as in "Jeffy's Cellphone!", where he prank calls several places and in "Shrek The Babysitter!", where he locks Shrek in the bathroom. During both of these videos that he seems to be less stupid causing many fans to think that this could be a normal version of Jeffy. When his real mother Nancy tried to claim him back, Jeffy begged Mario to let him stay, and promised to be a good boy (and kept his promise by not playing the cat piano when he went back inside), indicating that he loves Mario very much. Jeffy's Worst Moments/Misdeeds To be added Quotes To be added Trivia * Many fans complained by saying that Jeffy is offensive and that he makes a mockery out of those with low-functioning autism. Later, Logan stated that Jeffy is supposed to be funny like Chef Poo Poo, not mentally disabled. Others don't like Jeffy because he only exists to make poor Mario miserable and make stupid jokes. This is a mistake that Brooklyn T. Guy has made in Jeffy's Stupid Home Video!. *In the Pokémon series, Jeffy owns a Cookie Monster, and somehow taught it Thunderbolt. *Despite being slightly unintelligent, Jeffy is still able to do many impressive acts, such as accurately painting the Mona Lisa on his Easter egg, finding a golden egg even though Mario threw it away, and saying the full alphabet backwards. *Jeffy is first seen without his helmet in Where's Jeffy?. *Jeffy sometimes speaks normally, and sometimes in 3rd person. *Jeffy is so far the only character to strike the same identical pose in the videos' custom thumbnails. So far, he has used two, one that lasted from his debut up until Jeffy's Mistake!, and another that lasted from the aforementioned video onwards. *His theme song is Doh De Oh by Kevin MacLeod﻿. *Jeffy has his own unofficial Facebook page, and an Instagram page. *In Jeffy's Birthday!, it is revealed that Jeffy's birthday is on August 21, The age might be revealed in the future. *The Jeffy puppet can be found on the Etsy website. The Jeffy puppet on Etsy costs $500. *He is similar to I.R Baboon from I Am Weasel as both like to put stuff in their noses. *Jeffy is seen with his eyes bulging in Jeffy's Stupid Home Video!, Jeffy Sleepwalks!, Jeffy's Birthday!, Jeffy's Sister!, and more (including one eye). *On September 22, 2016 until September 27, 2016, SML is selling Jeffy t-shirts for $19.99 USD and $26.11 Canadian dollars. This was revealed in Jeffy's Sister and the link for the website is on the description of Jeffy's Favorite Song. *Jeffy is afraid of ostriches and lollipops. *In Jeffy's Birthday!, it is revealed that Jeffy had a piece of paper in his pocket that contained information about Jeffy, in the event that he was lost. Clearly, this may probably imply his parents might still love him and this might mean that Jeffy was lost by his real parents and someone else found him, and dropped him off at Mario's doorstep. *It is revealed that one of Jeffy's favorite treats is chocolate cake in Locked Out. *YouTuber GameCubeDude300 has a strong dislike for Jeffy, but gave him a chance to be funny after he reacted to Jeffy's Homework!. *In First Day Of School!, Jeffy is in second grade, so his age is possibly 7 or 8. *Even though his name has a uppercasel J on it, Jeffy perfers the J lowercased like this "j". * Jeffy used to bang his head on the nearest surface when he was called a bad boy, but this seems to have subsided. * In Jeffy's Parents!, his age has been finally revealed, Jeffy is 12 years old, so that means he is born in 2004. * It is possible that Jeffy puts his pencil in his nose because Jacques Pierre François got famous for putting paint in his nose and sneezing it out. Gallery Jeffy.png Jeffy (New).png Category:SuperMarioLogan Villains Category:Dimwiits Category:Hated Characters Category:Liars Category:Anti-Hero Category:Protagonist Villains Category:Kid Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Bullies Category:Internet Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Torturer Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:YouTube Villains Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Amoral Category:Dimwits Category:Idiots Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Toy Villains Category:Kids Category:On & Off Category:Toys Category:Mischievous Category:Tragic Villains Category:Tragic Category:Jerks Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Greed